Assassin's Creed: Arianna's Story
by catiebugg
Summary: Arianna was one of Ezio's first recuits, having taking care of her since she was about ten years old. He raises her to become a great Assassin, and he soons reveals her shadowy past. And then, Frederico Vazzeti (OC) decides to show up and send Ari into a dizzy. (ACB/ACR)
1. Lesson Learned

**Lesson Learned**

"_Ezio!_" I screamed.

Surprisingly, the Borgia guards holding me were pretty strong. And they weren't even Brutes. It was starting to get pointless to struggle, so I wanted this to end. I thrust my elbow into one of their stomachs. His grip lessened, and I squirmed free, slashing both Borgia guards in the throat. Their blood splashed onto my dark blue outfit, but I didn't care. I started to run, but Ezio was gone.  
I skidded to a stop in the dim alley, empty alley. The adrenaline was still rushing through my body, tingling my skin. I panted heavily as I searched desperately for my teacher, but Ezio wasn't there.

"Hey! You, stop!" A voice yelled behind me.

Yeah, right. Not in the fighting mood, oddly, I jumped onto the scaffolding next to the building and climbed up. A group of Borgia crowded under me, attempting to follow. I pulled myself on top of the roof. I sprinted and soared across to another rooftop.

"Ezio!" I cried again as Roma flashed by me.

Finally, I made it to our Tiber Island hideout. There were many entrances to our hideout, but since I was on the roof, I burst through the door on top of our building. I flew down the steps when I finally made it to the main room. With a sigh, I only ended up finding Claudia, Ezio's sister, with one of the new recruits.

"Arianna-?" Claudia started, rising from her chair.

"Where is he?" I demanded, cutting her off. "Where is Ezio?"

"Ezio? He's missing?"

"We were infiltrating the Castello, scaling it, actually, when a crossbow bolt caught him in the shoulder. He...he fell. I jumped down after him, but I was grabbed by the Borgia. Ezio stumbled down an alley, and I lost him." I explained quickly. "He-"

The main door opened, and we all snapped our heads to the doorway. My jaw dropped as Ezio walked down the steps with a woman in his arms. She had blazing red hair and a worn dress on: Caterina. He nodded at Claudia before placing Caterina gently in a chair.

"What?" I yelled as he started to turn away. "Where _were_ you?"

Ezio looked back at me, his eyes hidden in the shadow of his hood. He raised his hand and gestured me to follow. I stomped after him as he went into an adjoining room. He closed the door softly with a click.

"Well?" I insisted, flicking his hood down with my finger.

His dark brown eyes widened in surprise, but he ignored it otherwise. Ezio rubbed his right arm, unlatching his hidden blade and gauntlet in the process.

"I had things to do." He finally said, placing the weapon on a table.

"And that included abandoning your **student**?"

"You learned, did you not?" He countered.

"I learned that my mentor leaves me for a-!" I stopped, catching myself before I said something regrettable.

Ezio's face got hard, waiting for me to finish. Instead, I glanced down in defeat.

"I learned that you were testing me, to see how I'd do on my own."

"Hmm...that works." Ezio muttered as he massaged his neck.

"What do you mean? That wasn't the lesson?" I yelled, exasperated.

Ezio sighed, sitting down. He leaned down to place his forearms on his thighs. His hand came together in one, tight fist. My anger started to melt away as his face looked up into mine. With another defeated feeling, I threw my hands in the air.

"You're not fair. You're making me look like the bad guy!" I grumbled, kneeling in front of my master.

"I'm sorry, child." He said sincerely, putting a hand on my head. "It was wrong of me to leave you like that, but you did survive."

He gave me a smirk, and I couldn't help but smile back at him. It's hard to stay mad at a man like Ezio. Unconsciously, my fingers reached up and touched his scar. He had a small, rectangular scar right above his lip on the right side of his face. He never told me how he got it, and I doubt he ever will. It was funny how his beard didn't grow there, leaving a little space of bare skin. I giggled as I withdrew my hand. Ezio was staring at me, his smirk gone. I dropped my face and quickly thought of a change of subject. My mind wandered back to the woman sitting in the room behind us.

"That's why we went to the Castello?" I asked, pointing backwards at the door. "Wasn't it?"

Ezio's smirk reappeared, and he shrugged.

"Not the whole reason." He answered, stroking his chin.

But his smirk disappeared once more. His hand dropped, and he looked away. I frowned, placing my hand on his knee.

"What is it?" I asked softly.

He didn't answer at first, only stood up. Ezio pulled me up and held me at arm's length, staring intently into my eyes.

"Assassins' shouldn't love." He whispered.

I gave him a quizzical look, but Ezio released me and left the room, leaving the door open.

"Make sure she is looked after." He told Niccolo, who must've came in while we were in the room.

Ezio threw his hood back up and ran out the main door. Everyone glanced at me expectantly. Instead, I pulled my hood tighter around my face, and I dashed after Ezio.  
***


	2. A Short Day of Hers

**Short Day of Hers**

Mumbling under her breath, the young assassin quickly put a new bolt in her crossbow. Just in time, she raised it and shot. The bolt whizzed and made its target. The Borgia guard fell back into death. The assassin stowed the crossbow onto her back and walked over to the dead guard. She bent down and rummaged through his pockets. She yanked her bolt back out and wiped it on her dark blue tunic. She also took some florins and a bracelet. With an indifference to her findings, she shoved them into her own pockets. A breeze blew by and almost took her hood off. Quickly, she pulled it closer around her face.  
She looked around for any other Borgia on the rooftops, but there were none. Satisfied, the assassin jumped from the rooftop and onto the road. A few people gasped at the sudden sight of her. She ignored them and walked casually down the crowded streets of Roma. Eventually, she made it to the Tiber Island hideout of theirs. She opened the door and was happy to find the hideout empty. The others must've been on missions. She threw her hood back, her black hair revealed. Her light brown eyes shut as she massaged her lower back. The assassin collapsed onto a chair, and soon, she fell asleep.  
***


	3. Secret Revealed

**Secret Revealed**

_This is stupid, this is stupid..._

I found myself thinking this over and over as I was sitting on the rooftop of our hideout. And I had a good reason to think so. It was my twentieth birthday, and I had to spend it on the rooftop. Just like every other birthday of mine. When this day comes around, my master gets so jumpy and temper-mental. Oh, yes, and _very_ protective of me. It's been like that for about ten of my birthdays, since I've been with Ezio for almost ten years. At first, I thought he was just trying to protect me, make my birthday perfect and injury-free. But now? At twenty years old? It's just ridiculous.  
Squinting against the sun, I could make out the form of someone standing on a rooftop at a good distance away from me. Once I raised my hand over my eyebrows, I could see that it was Nando, one of the many new assassins Ezio has trained. A few minutes passed, and Nando disappeared. I thought that this was chance to escape, but a new form appeared. The new watcher was Luciana. I knew that they didn't want to "babysit" me, and I knew that I didn't need this. I tugged at my hood, and it fell back. My dark black hair flew out suddenly behind me as I closed my light brown eyes against the fierce wind. I pulled my knees up and rested my chin there once the wind passed.

"Oh good, you're still here." His voice said from behind.

Still sitting, I turned to see Ezio. He was perched on the ledge of the roof. His hood was up, shadowing his face. I turned back angrily, putting my chin back on my knees.

"Of course I'm still here," I muttered darkly, "Where else would I be?"

"I'm doing this for you-"

"This is stupid." I interrupted, turning back to him coldly. "I'm not a child anymore, Ezio! I can take care of myself."

I snapped my head back before I could see his face. I heard him hop down, and then he was next to me. Ezio, too, threw his hood back. As usual, his dark brown hair was pulled back into a ponytail. I usually made fun of him for it, but now I suddenly didn't want to. His eyes matched his hair, and they looked at me. I couldn't look away. It was kind of impossible.

"I know you can," He finally said, then hesitated. "If only..."

He turned his head and raised his hand. He made a hand gesture, and Luciana vanished from the roof. I stared at him, waiting for him to finish his sentence. When he made no move to do so, I wondered if I should press him to finish or just let it go. Instead, I looked at him. Really looked at him. I could suddenly remember how old Ezio actually was. There were faint wrinkles above his brow, worry lines. Worry? Ezio? There were, even more faint, little wrinkles about his face, but he still looked like the Ezio he's always been. I could also understand why almost every woman in Roma wanted him. He was handsome, indeed, but I never felt that way about him. Besides, Ezio's like ten or fifteen years older than me.  
Startled, I looked away when I saw that he was staring back at me. Was he doing the same thing I was doing? Just...looking?

"Come," Ezio said, already standing.

I scrambled up, and we slowly, silently went down the steps into the hideout. It was empty, no recuits or assassins present. My face flushed a little when I saw Ezio removing his "assassin gear". He gestured to the door that led to our main room. I quickly walked to the room and closed the door behind me. Slowly then, I removed my own gear. I unlatched my gauntlets and let my cape fall to the floor. The rectangular room was dark, only a few candles lit. Once I was finished, I took a nearby candle and went around to light the other candles. The main room was soon full of light. I grinned slightly as I replaced the candle. Then the door opened, and Ezio walked in. I was a little shocked to see him wearing only his white undershirt and tan pants.  
No words were said as he walked pasted me. He went to the end of a table, brushing his fingers on the smooth wood. I stood at the other end, staring and waiting. Ezio leaned forward, putting his hands on the table. His head was down, and I could see that his eyes were sad. I found myself feeling sad, too. Then I felt the burning in my eyes: I was crying. Something was wrong, something was being kept from me. I raised my arm at him accusingly.

"What aren't you telling me?" I cried, breaking the silence forever.

Ezio slowly looked back up at me. I saw that he was on the verge of tears. He opened his mouth, and I was blown away by his response.

"Arianna, I am your father."  
***


	4. Too Much Power

Too Much Power

*Kinda has Assassin's Creed Brotherhood spoilers*

It was amazing. I had no idea it could have that kind of effects. It was terrifying. Ezio always kept it close. He spent so much time hunting it down, so I don't blame him for being so protective. It'd be awful if he lost it. Especially if it fell into the hands of the surviving Borgia.  
The Piece of Eden, the Apple.  
That is what Ezio has been searching for. When he first brought it back after...some events, we got into a...slight disagreement. His yells and screams still ran in my ear. I still felt weak.  
I was now sitting on the roof of our hideout, sulking and drying my tears. The sun had long set and still had a while till it rose again. A full moon looked down upon me, and a hundred stars twinkled. Roma was strangely quiet. It had been ever since Ezio used the Apple to kill Cesare and Rodrigo Borgia. The Borgia were pretty much gone, less and less guards roaming the streets everyday.  
This was the basis of our arguement.  
"It's not right, Ezio!" I said sharply, only hours ago."All this killing? I say, you put that away-"  
"And have the chance of it getting stolen go up?" Ezio snapped. "No, I don't think so. And what's wrong with the killings? We do it everyday."  
"This is different!" I said defensively. "There was no reason to show off that thing! That's the only reason you did it-!"  
"How _dare_ you!" Ezio yelled, his voice echoing in the main room that we had to ourselves. "You will not speak to me that way!"  
I didn't say anything, only simmered. We were both losing control, and losing the battle. Both of us were still, also, in our assassin garb because we came back from an assassination contract. The arguement happened so fast...  
"Give me it." I finally said, reaching my hand out.  
Ezio blinked, surprised that I'd even suggest such a thing. his fist tightened around the orb, and I thought he would activate it. My eyes widened, and his fist relaxed but didn't release the horrid thing.  
"Give it," I paused, but said, "father."  
The air got suddenly stiff and uncomforatble, but soon passed. I rarely called him that, not because I just recently found out, but rather because it was strange. His eyes softened, but his grip didn't lessen. I was getting desperate and could feel a tear roll down my cheek. I didn't lower my arm, only stared at my father.  
Only, he wasn't my father. He was corrupted by that Piece of Eden. He was obsessed with the Apple, it seemed. I hated what it was doing to him.  
"Father," I repeated, softer this time.  
Ezio looked away as if ashamed. Still, he didn't hand it over. Frustrated and beyond desperation, I lunged at him he was getting far too slow. With ease, I had the Apple in my hand, and then-  
I screamed at the sudden sensation as the Apple activated. The lines and symbols on the orb started to glow, and a bubble of yellow-white light formed around me. And the sensation felt like my life itself was being jerked and pulled from my body. My hair whipped around me, and my scream turned out to be a silent one.  
I opened my eyes and saw Ezio running towards me, but he was in slow motion. His mouth was open in exclamation, and he looked like he was going to hit the Apple out of my hands. Instead, I threw the cursed thing down.  
The bubble around me vanished, as well as the painful sensation. A gasp escaped my lips before I fell to my knees. The orb landed beside me and trailed along the floor till it ran into Ezio's foot.  
"Arianna!" He cried, kneeling next to me.  
I jerked away from his touch and covered my face with my hands.  
"It's too much power," I sobbed, "Too much!"  
Not waiting for him to respond, I struggled to stand, but did and ran from the room. I heard Ezio get up ad follow, but as I ran past Laura, a new assassin, she moved in front of him.  
"Laura, let me-"  
"No, Ezio, let her go-"  
I heard no more for I was on the roof. Silently, I thanked tears were endless now. I pulled my hood up and crumbled onto the was a pile of hay under me, and I grabbed handfuls of it. I just held it, clenching and unclenching my fists.  
Hours passed, and I still felt weak and miserable. Soon enough, I found myself getting tired. I laid down on the hay, pulling my knees up to my chest. Gasping, I felt a slight, dull pain.  
"Stupid Ezio," I uttered, closing my eyes.  
I fell asleep rather fast, but only minutes later it seemed someone came onto the roof. I didn't open my eyes. I knew it had to be him. And it was.  
"I'm sorry." He murmured, obviously seeing through my facade. "I'm going to hide it away tomorrow. Come with me."  
I only nodded, a grin on my face. Ezio released a long sigh. I felt him sit next to me, his hand rested on my head. Then, I was blown away once more.  
"...I love you." He whispered hesitantly.  
I sat up abruptly to look at him. He retracked his touch in surprise.  
"You love me?" I repeated.  
"Yes, you're my daughter." Ezio explained, eyeing me cautiously and turning slightly red. "Of course I do..."  
"Then tell me," I murmured. "Who is my mother?"  
***


	5. Forgotten Memories

Forgotten Memories

We were just leaving the Apple Chamber. I squinted against the sunlight as my eyes adjusted. Ezio was behind me and had a hand on my shoulder.  
"Alright, now you promised." I said, turning to him. "Who is she?"  
I suddenly regretted asking. All though his hood was up, I could see the sadness in his eyes. I feared what he was going to say. He only took my arm gently, and we walked out of the shadow of the Colosseo.  
We walked, no climbing or scaling. I watched him curiously as we strolled through the streets of Roma. Silently, the two of us made it to an overlooking near the Tiber River that ran throughout the whole city. There was a tree with a bench under it. He gestured for me to sit. I did so, but Ezio didn't.  
Instead, he turned away from me. A silence wafted between us. It wasn't awkward or unusual. We were both so used to this. I waited, my patience lasting a lot longer than I thought it would. Finally, just as the sun started to set, Ezio spoke.  
"Her name," He murmured, "was Cristina."  
"_Was?_" I cried, bolting up from the bench.  
"The story of how we met," He continued, ignoring my outburst, "is kind of funny, or I think so. We were both so young. I tried to get her attention, but she was..." Here he turned to me with a smile on his face. "Not interested. But of course, you know, I don't give up easily. So, I followed her home-"  
"What? You stalked her?" I interrupted, sitting down again.  
"Hey, it's a good thing I did." He countered defensively. "Once she got home, some low-life tried to get her attention more directly. When he grabbed her, I stepped in and shook him up a little."  
I giggled, and he gave a small laugh. He moved over to me and sat.  
"She changed her mind." He continued. "But things happened and time passed. I became an assassin and had to leave. I asked her to come, but she couldn't leave..."  
"And you left her?"  
"I had to." He answered sadly. "After two years, I came back to find that she was engaged. She was so upset with me...Eight years passed, and I returned. It was during the Carnevale. I met with her, but she was still mad. But, I came back later that night and, well, we said a formal good-bye." He smirked and winked at me. "Anyways, every time I came back to persuade her to come with me-"  
"And leave her husband and me?" I snapped.  
"Don't worry, she refused each time and only got more upset with me." Ezio paused, and his face darkened. "I came one more time twelve years later because she was in danger. Her villa was under attack by Savonarola's dirty, filthy men. I managed to find her husband, Manfredo, who told me that Cristina ran. I sprinted and found her being attacked by four men.  
"I told her to run, and I slaughtered those pigs. I found her and carried her to safety. She told me that it was too late for a doctor." His voice was getting softer by the word. "Cristina told me that she wished we had a second chance, and then..."  
_She died,_ I thought silently as the tears rolled down my cheeks. I looped my arm through my father's and rested my head on his shoulder. He gave a dry laugh.  
"Then you stumbled in." He said softly. "I knew you were our child because of your eyes, your mother's eyes. And you, at the time, had my dark brown hair." Ezio stroked my wet cheek. "You also screamed, 'Mama!' That gave it away, too. You were a mess, and only about ten or twelve. Your dress was torn and muddy. You were even bleeding a little.  
"You thought I killed Cristina."  
"Why don't I remember this?"  
"I had to knock you out because you started screeching. I'm sorry; I didn't mean to wipe your memory. But I think it might've been for the best..."  
We sat there, arm-in-arm. The moon had started to rise. It took a while for it to sink in. The tears didn't stop, and even Ezio started to cry.  
I laughed at him, and he laughed back.  
***


	6. New Guy

New Guy

*Switched to **Third** Person*

The roars of battle and cries of death echoed throughout the streets of Roma. Although very brief, the battle between Assassins and Borgia was violent. And terribly outnumbered.  
The Auditores, Arianna and Ezio, were attempting to free the Central District from the Borgia's hands. They fought at the base of the tower, slashing and stabbing at the guards. There were at least twelve of them, maybe more. And they seemed to keep coming.  
Arianna bit back a yelp as one of the guards caught her with the tip of his blade. It punctured her lower stomach, only giving a small, shallow wound. She reacted by sending her hidden blade across his throat. Blood spurted out, and she turned to her next victim. Her short sword clashed with another-  
"What are you doing?" The man on the other side of the sword exclaimed. "I'm _helping!_"  
Arianna paused, staring into the grey-blue eyes of this brave man. Her heart gasped, but then she focused and jumped away. Her father, Ezio, was nearby, overcome by what looked like ten Borgia men. Arianna dived, cutting at the men's legs. Most fell, clutching their bleeding shins, and Ezio defeated the rest.  
The only guards left were those being beat by the grey-blue eyed man. Both Auditores watched with amazement as the man dug his sword into the Borgia. He moved with incredible speed and was very precise with his movements. Awestruck, Ezio dashed forward and assisted in the deaths of the remaining guards.  
Finally, the last Borgia fell, blood racing down his neck. Ezio immediately started talking to the man. He turned and jerked his head upward, telling his daughter to burn down the tower. Arianna obeyed reluctantly, gazing at the handsome man that most likely just saved their lives.  
She clambered up the tower, easily finding foot holes and crevices to grab. Arianna fingered the ledge of the tower's top outpost and flung herself inside. A nearby torch burned brightly in the oncoming twilight. She wrapped her fingers around the torch, and tossed it on the wooden floor. The tower caught flame almost immediately. Arianna moved to the ledge, focused on the hay bale and not the flaming heat behind her, then jumped.  
The wind whipped around her, whistling as she fell through the air. Landing safely in the hay, Arianna pulled herself out. She threw back her dark blue hood and took out the stray hay from her dark hair.  
"How'd I do?" She asked her father, who moved to her with the man.  
"Very good, Arianna," Ezio replied proudly, looking up at the dancing flames. "But, of course, you've learned from the best."  
Arianna snorted, putting her fists on her hips. She smiled warmly at the man, who returned the gesture.  
"And who is this magnificent fighter?" She questioned.  
"All will be told at the hideout. We best get going." answered her father.  
Once back at the Tiber Island hideout of the Assassins, Ezio brought Arianna and the, name still unknown to her, man into a separate room.  
"Arianna, this is Vazzeti, Frederico ." Ezio explained as he closed the door.  
"Pleased to meet you..." She paused, glancing at her father, who nodded. "Auditore, Arianna." She finished, shaking his hand.  
"Pleasure is-" Frederico cut himself off, kneeling down abruptly and staring at her wound.  
"Oh, yes, I forgot about that." She murmured a bit awkwardly. "It's nothing, don't-"  
"Where is your _dottore_?" Frederico asked of Ezio, ignoring Arianna.  
Ezio returned with the doctor, and Arianna soon had a bandage wrapped around her lower torso, just above her hips. All her weapons were removed, and she only wore a light puffy shirt of her father's and her grey pants.  
Frederico sat next to her, now on the roof of the hideout. She glanced at him, putting her arms around herself.  
"Thank you," Arianna whispered. "The doctor said it was worse than I thought..."  
"It's nothing, really." He assured. "We Assassins, we look out for each other."  
"So, you're going to join us, huh?"  
"Yes, as soon as my training is done." Frederico smiled at her. "But I don't really have a choice at this point, do I?"  
Arianna laughed and shook her head.  
"I can't wait." She told him.  
***


	7. Ruins

Ruins  
"How could they let this happen...?"  
Arianna Auditore's question lingered in the air unanswered. She looked out from under her hood at Roma from a vantage point outside of the city, the once beautiful and gleaming city. Now it was just pathetic. Many of the buildings were crumbling and falling apart, the glimmer and gold gone. More than half of the population was begging on the streets in a sickly fashion, and the other part of the people were far too rich with money literally exploding from their purses. Dogs and death ran through the streets, and corruption was around every corner, seeping into the minds of the weak. Which was pretty much every person in Roma.  
As the setting sun disappeared behind the city, it didn't give off the same glow. Before, from Arianna's memory, watching the sun set behind Roma was a spectacle for the ages. The city itself seemed to be soaking up the sun it glowed so magnificently.  
Closing her eyes and picturing the sight, the young Assassin smiled slightly. She sighed with longing, running her hands up and down her arms. Arianna blew a slow, yearning breath from her lips before opening her eyes again. She glanced away from the sad city, her eyes falling on her fellow Assassin that joined her. Frederico Vazzeti was sitting on the cliff's ledge. He finished his Assassin training a few weeks ago now, so he was allowed to go on more important missions and receive assassination contracts. Right now, though, Arianna and Frederico were assigned to patrol the city. Now, he was leaning back on his palms, shaking his head in disgust.  
"God only knows." He muttered, finally answering her inquiry. "When we rid Roma of the filthy Borgia," He paused and spat on the ground. "Then we Assassins can restore this city to what it once was."  
Arianna moved over to him and knelt down. He looked up at her, his hood down, and Arianna found herself breathless. This usually happened when his grey-blue eyes locked with her own dark brown ones, and she never wanted to look away. Then, she remembered the advice her father gave her a while back: "_Assassins and love, it just doesn't work, Arianna._" He told her solemnly. Arianna turned her head away and stood up. Frederico watched her, a look of hurt flashing briefly across his face.  
"We should be getting back," Arianna said quickly, already preparing to jump off the cliff.  
"I suppose," Frederico murmured reluctantly.  
Then, she jumped. Her hood fell back slightly as the wind blew about her face. The ground flew up to her quickly, and she landed perfectly into a roll before springing up. Frederico landed right beside her in the same fashion, throwing his grey hood up. With both of their faces obscured, the Assassins ran towards the city. Night had fallen by now, and they slowed down as the lanterns and candles of the city lit up.  
They blended in with ease, making their way to yet another Borgia tower. And the Battle of the Assassins for Roma continued on.  
***


	8. Brought to an End

Brought to an End 

His laughter was unnerving, threatening to send Arianna Auditore into an insane rage. It was mocking, full of scorn and arrogance. The Assassin wanted it to end. So, despite her sore mucles and bledding face, she lunged at him.

* * *

Hours earlier, before Arianna was fighting for her life, she was alone, jumping and scaling the houses in Roma, the Centro District. Her father, the infamous Ezio Auditore, was busy conversing with Niccolo about something boring along with la Volpe. Arianna felt unneeded, so she went exploring about. She longed for her fellow Assassin, Frederico Vazzeti, to be at her side, but her secret lover was off on a contract in Spain.  
She felt incrediably lonely. And bored.  
Arianna found herself perched on a building facing the river. She titled her head, her dark blue hood shifting slightly as she gazed down at the Tiber River. Her light brown eyes suddenly started to sting. Confused, Arianna brought a hand to her hooded face.  
"Tears?" She muttered to herself.  
Then, her head became flooded with her father's comments; "Every day, you look more and more like your mother." , "My beautiful flower," , and the occasional mistake of calling her, "Cristina."  
Arianna turned her head away from the river, and closed her eyes tightly. Her mother's death was almost a decade ago on this day. She knew this ebcause she managed to pry this information from her father.  
Her own memories of her mother were blurred. Arianna only remembered so much before her head began to throb. All in all, her childhood was fading from memory, merely a dream to her now. She did not remember her mother's husband, her stepfather who was unaware of his daughter's true lineage.  
She didn't wish to dwell on it anymore.  
Before she knew it, the sun was at high noon. Arianna blinked, her limbs sore from crouching for hours. She slowly stood and stretched out her legs, feeling her muscles lock up a bit. The Assassin groaned, feeling foolishe for sitting dormant for that long.  
Once she was satisfied with her now stretched and ready limbs, Arianna started at a run and jumped onto the adjoring building. She yelped upon landing when her legs nearly gave out, but the Assassin kept going.  
She hoped no one saw her blunder as she continued her sprint. Arianna went on like this fora while. Then, she cried out as a crossbow bolt caught her on her bare shoulder in midair. Arianna went from going horizontal to vertical in seconds. She was in midjump, so she fell into a stone-cold alley, landing hard on her left side, the same side as her bolt wound.  
"_Merda!_" She cursed aloud, wrapping her hand around the bolt.  
To her relief, the bolt managed to only get a few inches into her skin. Also, the stone floor was covered in hay, so the impact from landing was somewhat softened. Sucking in her breath, Arinna yanked the bolt free with a gasp. Blood sputtered out, but Arianna was quick to the draw, tearing her black cape and wrapping it around her swallow wound. Just as she tied off the strip, someone shouted down the one-entrance alley.  
"_Assassino!_"  
Arianna snarled, standing up roughly and drawing her small stiletto. At least six Borgia troops came flooding into the alley. The Assassin glanced around, looking for an escape if necessary. There were a few crevices and overhangs, but escape seemed far-fetched. So, she crouched into a fighting position as the Borgia charged.  
As one got within her range, Arianna swung out to slash him, and her surprised her by not defending himself, but rather, grabbed her forearm. In her surprise, Arianna dropped her stiletto, but unhinged her hidden blade and recovered by slashing the one holding her in his neck. He fell immediately, his blood spitting out onto her hood and torso.  
"Enough, enough."  
Arianna froze at that voice, which gave the other five guards a chance to grab her. She let them take her arms, and they dragged her out to the mouth of the alley where a man garbed in a cape and armor awaited them. The Assassin hissed, her anger bubbling over. Once she was close enough, Arianna spat in the man's face.  
Cesare Borgia merely flicked the spittle off his bearded-cheek with a finger. His indifference enraged her even more.  
"Ah..." Cesare cooed, gently lowering Arianna's hood. "Now, now, little Assassin, why-?"  
Before he spoke another word, Arianna broke free with a shout, her hands going for his neck. Cesare reacted quickly, bringing his gauntleted arm up and knocking her in the forehead. She felt the cold, sharp edge of the gauntlet bit into her skin just above her left eyebrow. Blood began to seep down, blinding her temporarily with her own blood.  
The guards held her again, but Cesare waved them off with his sword. Arianna narrowed her eyes, but pulled her thin, long sword from the scabbard on her hip. Then, without a second thought, Arianna flew at him.  
Strangely, there were no crowds, so she didn't have to worry about innocents. Cesare probably planned it, but why wouldn't he want an audience?  
All her thoughts vanished from her mind as she focused solely on taking this arrogant fool's life. Their swords clashed, and Cesare seemed impressed with her ferocity and skill. They silently fought, and Arianna began to question why this fight was happening. Yes, the Assassins and Borgia had grown to become enemies, but why target her...?  
Arianna started, and her temporary stand-still gave Cesare the chance to overcome her. However, she recovered quickly, and only got a nick in her side. Arianna hopped back, the cut above her eye still bleeding profusely.  
Then, he laughed. His mocking, scornful laught that caused Arianna to almost completely lose it. Before he uttered a word, Arianna lunged at him-  
Right onto his awaiting sword.  
Surprise was eminate on both their faces. This was not part of her plan, to die by accidently throwing herself onto her foe's sword. But, she didn't scream or cry; As Arianna slumped to the ground with Borgia's blade in her stomach, she stared into his dark eyes. She would not die a coward. Arianna grasped the hilt of Borgia's sword, wrapping her hands around his own, and shoved the sword deeper into her belly.  
Cesare raised his brows in utter shock, but was then distracted by a noise. He slid his sword back out, and Arianna yelped, falling backwards onto her back. She was vaguely aware of the sounds of battle and cries of her name, but she watched the blue sky as if she's never seen it before.  
"Arianna!" She heard this clearly, for she saw her father come into view over her. "I'm here, my flower, I'm here..."  
She's never seen Ezio so upset. It made her smile. She reached up and brushed his scar that was above his lip. She always liked that scar, even if he never told her how he got it.  
"Father," She murmured, before closing her eyes. "I bet a woman gave...you that...that...scar..."  
Her fingers fell from his face, and she welcomed death's embrace. And, all was calm, dark, and peaceful.  
***

NOTE: I am NOT killing her off! I was just curious to see what I could do with her death.


	9. Familiar Face

**Assassin's Creed: Revelations Fanfiction**

Familiar Face

Started 10/11/12

Cursing under her breath, the Assassin gracefully slid herself amongst the crowd as she avoided yet another greedy, but sloppy, thief going for her coin purse. She nearly hissed at this one as she bared her teeth, drawing her stiletto slightly from the scabbard on her hip. The thief, seeing the threat and finding his quarry suddenly not worth it anymore, immediately threw his hands up in submission, backing away and disappearing into the rabble.

_This city…_

The Assassin slide her blade back in and began working her way towards a small alcove along the full streets of Constantinople. Or Byzantium. Or Istanbul. Or Kostantiniyee, depending on who you asked.

Her pale brown eyes scanned the crowd from under her dark, navy blue hood, looking for someone that she hadn't seen in months. Of course, he sent letters of reassurance, but Arianna Auditore needed more than that. In his most recent one, he said something about these keys that showed him the past, showed him parts of the legendary Altair's life. There was also something about a library in ancient Masyaf, perhaps the most famous of all Assassin dens, that Altair had used to hide away all he had ever known.

At that point, Arianna thought he had lost his mind. She promptly told Claudia and Maria of her departure to Constantinople, not waiting for either of their approval which neither would've given her, most likely. But, Arianna was an adult now. She could make her own decisions and deal with the consequences. The Assassin could only hope that Claudia didn't send a letter ahead of her to warn him of Arianna's arrival.

Arianna leaned against the curve in an alcove, trying to look as inconspicuous as possible in this city. It was truly nothing she'd ever seen, and obviously a lot different than her birthplace of Firenze. It was even more foreign than Roma, the place Arianna had learned to call home. The streets were equally as packed as Roma, but…it was just different.

The colorful apparel that the people donned was something that Arianna loved. It was very different from the bland, dull colors back home. The clothing itself was beautiful with the turbans and headdresses paired with long dresses and sashes. Their accents and speech entranced her, making her wish she learned to speak…Cazzo_, what was their language called again?_

Before Arianna could ponder more on her forgetfulness, she was jarred out of her thoughts by a touch. It was a light touch on her shoulder, immediately making her body tense up into a defensive stance. She turned sharply, drawing her hidden blade with a flick of her wrist.

"Oh, put that away, _il mio piccolo fiore_, before you hurt yourself." A soft voice chuckled, putting two fingers on Arianna's wrist and flicking the hidden blade back into its sheath.

"_Papà_!" The word slipped out of the 30-something-year-old's mouth before she could stop it.

Although they had known for years, he knowing since he first took her in and Arianna nearly ten years later, that Arianna was Ezio Auditore's daughter, the words 'father' and 'daughter' were still a bit foreign-tasting in both of their mouths. But, over the years, Arianna found that she could easily slip into calling Ezio '_papà_', and to her delight, he didn't seem to mind anymore. He had even called her '_figlia'_ a few times now.

Her arms followed suit, throwing them around her father's neck. Ezio Auditore, possibly the most infamous Assassin in the Brotherhood, wrapped a safe, warm arm about his daughter's waist. She snuggled her face into his neck, the salt-and-pepper stubble of his unshaven face prickling her skin. She had forgotten how much she missed him.

"What are you doing here, Ari?" Ezio asked quietly, pulling back to cup her face in his rough, callused hands.

"How'd you know I was here in the first place?" Arianna shot back, raising her brow slightly in inquiry and beginning to curse Claudia in her head.

"You're not as subtle as you like to think, _piccolo_." He smirked, brushing her cheeks with his thumbs before dropping his hands. "Now, what are you doing here?" His dark eyes flashed with concern. "Have you not been getting my letters? Is it Mother? Claudia-?"

"No, no." Arianna assured, her lip pouting slightly at his subtlety comment, but sighing with relief on the inside. "Maria and Claudia are fine, Ezio." And there she goes again, sliding back into the formal names of her family. It was still odd to her to call Claudia her aunt and Maria her grandmother, but neither minded what she called them, and they just called her Arianna, not referring to her in any family manner. As for the use of 'Ezio', it felt better on her tongue than 'father' despite it all.

"Then, what?" Ezio pressed, his brows narrowed in confusion. "Is it the letters?"

"Actually…" Here, Arianna trailed off; she still wasn't sure of how to approach this topic of keys and being able to a have a glimpse into the past. "It is. But not the letters themselves. Ezio," She stepped closer, lowering her voice dramatically because she figured this business was to be kept quiet. "It's about the keys you mentioned _in_ the letters."

Instantly, Ezio's hand was around her forearm, bringing her back into the jammed streets and leading her smoothly towards a tower some ways ahead, it appeared. She noticed that the flags flanking the tower were emblazoned with the Assassins' insignia.

Arianna made a noise of protest as his fingers curled tighter around her forearm, and her father swiftly moved his hand down her arm into her hand, squeezing her fingers slightly. She grinned, squeezing back as they made their way to the base of the tower. Without missing a beat, his free hand twisted the handle, the door swinging inward.

"Ezio-" Arianna started, eyeing the dark, smoky interior with anxiety.

Heedless of Arianna's protest, Ezio pulled her inside before closing the door smoothly behind them. She blinked, her eyes adjusting quickly to the smoke from the incense curling up from, well, just about everywhere. Her father's hand fell away, but he kept moving into the interior of the den.

Arianna paused, looking around her to quickly take in her surroundings: It was a two-storey room, despite the tallness of the tower. To her left was a ladder that led up to a smaller upper level where she could see supplies for bomb making, was it? On the first, main floor, there was plenty of open space for practice, Arianna guessed. Along the walls were intricate maps of the city, as well as a chalk board with names and scores written messily inside a chart. Cushions and a desk took up a corner, which was where Ezio was headed.

Jumping from out of her thoughts, Arianna hurried over to her father. He had thrown back his hood, and Arianna had to fight the impulse to suck in her breath. She knew he was getting older, but seeing his lined, yet still handsome, face and whitening hair gave her heart a little shudder. Although, she had to admit that his skills were at the best they've ever been. She hoped that when she grew older that it was the same for her. Yet, in the back of her mind, she thought, _How much longer can he do what he does at this age?_

Ezio's dark brown eyes scanned the den as Arianna tossed her own hood back. His eyes immediately paused on her as she adjusted her now-short hair. The older Assassin blinked, his fingers reaching out to brush Arianna's chocolate brown locks that hung just above her shoulders. She blushed, self conscious of her new appearance.

"What made you do this?" Ezio asked, and Arianna chuckled nervously at his serious expression.

"My long hair was getting in the way." She explained, though as she played with the ends a hint of regret touched her voice. "You really wouldn't know, would you? Or, I suppose you would."

She tugged playfully at the ponytail at the nap of his neck. He smiled, shaking his head and flapping his hands at her as if to ward her off as he sat on the edge of the desk.

"I have missed you, _piccolo_." Ezio murmured.

Arianna smiled back, suddenly fighting the urge to rush into his arms. And that was probably for the best when the den's door burst open in a flash of light. Arianna turned sharply, her hands instinctively going for her weapons. Ezio quickly grabbed her wrist, shaking his head slightly with a grin on his face.

"Ah, there you are!" A voice shouted out as the light was shut out. "I was told you were last seen going in here with…" A man with dark hair with an orange-teal head scarf and garbed in pale Assassin gear stepped into the dim light of the room, his eyes falling appreciatively on Arianna. "Ah, yes. Beautiful, she is. Hope I wasn't interrupting something?"

Arianna stiffened, though she had to fight back the blush creeping up her neck as she took in this man's face. _Handsome, he is_. She thought, crossing her arms and raising an eyebrow at him regardless. Ezio was on his feet, suddenly in between them with a fierce expression, the grin suddenly gone.

"No, Yusuf." Ezio said shortly, his face a bit flushed at the other man's words. "I had a surprise visit from an Assassin who _should_ be back in _Italia_." He glanced over at Arianna pointedly. "This is Arianna Vespucci, one of my first recruits and now a good friend."

Arianna started slightly at the use of her mother's maiden name issuing from her father's mouth so easily. _So, it's not common knowledge here that I'm your daughter_. _Or that you even _have _a daughter._ She thought, hoping her surprise was hidden behind her impassive face. Indeed, Yusuf, as her father called him, didn't seem to notice her reaction despite the fact that he was observing her very closely with hungry eyes.

"Arianna, this is Yusuf Tazim, the leader of the Assassins here in Kostantiniyee." Ezio continued, shooting her a desperate sort of look.

"My pleasure," Yusuf said, snatching Arianna's hand and bringing it to his lips.

"Quite." Arianna huffed, yanking her hand back and openly rubbing it on her tunic.

Yusuf didn't look offended at her gesture. On the contrary, his face broke into a large smile. Arianna blinked, shifting her feet uncomfortably at this man's frivolous attitude. Before either of them could say another word, Ezio was between them again. He shot Arianna another look, this time of stern disapproval. She merely shrugged, turning her head to the side as if to examine the den. He wasn't her father in this situation, so why would she have to listen to him?

"Arianna was just telling me about another Assassin back in _Italia_."

"Oh? Hm, yes." Arianna said distractedly, eyeing Yusuf warily as he eyed her with what appeared to be lust. _Dio mio…_

"Frederico Vazzeti," Ezio continued, hoping that speaking of Arianna's husband would get that look out of Yusuf's eyes.

Arianna was suddenly standing straight up very stiffly. It was as if someone had pricked her behind with the tip of a knife. Ezio quickly noted how her eyes darkened immediately, and he regretted bringing him up as Arianna's fists tightened. Her hidden blades popped out, and then back in as she released her grip, and then back again when she tightened. And then back in again. And then out.

"Yes, and how I sent that _bastardo_ to _Spagna_ to be the new leader of the Brotherhood there?" Her words were curt and biting, dripping with poison as her eyes burned with a deadly glow. "He needed a new venue."

Ezio took her one of her fists, smoothing out her fingers and retracting the blade once more. Arianna did the same with her other blade, yanking her hand out of her father's grasp angrily. Obviously, there was more to this than what Arianna was giving away, but Ezio knew better than to question her about it. Yusuf on the other hand….

"Oh, indeed?" His mouth was curled up into a smirk. "And do you do this to every _şanslı__sevgilisi,_ or was this a special case? And does this mean you're available now, _güzel_?"

Arianna narrowed her eyes in, first, anger at the gall of this man in front of her and then confusion, her brain trying desperately to translate what he had said to her in..._Turkish! That's what it is!_ Ezio, though, had stepped in again.

"Yusuf, don't you have some where to be?" Ezio's voice was low, almost a growl as he put a forceful hand on Yusuf's chest.

Getting the hint, thankfully, Yusuf shrugged and said some clever good-bye before bowing almost mockingly at Arianna (as his eyes trailed up her small, trim figure), and then flying out the door. As the door slammed shut behind him, Ezio turned back to Arianna to find her eyes beginning to water with unshed tears.

"_Mia cara_...I'm sorry. I didn't know..." He said softly, taking her into his strong arms securely. "What happened-?"

"What did Yusuf say? In Turkish?" Her voice was congested sounding, the unshed tears clogging her throat.

Ezio pulled away. Honestly, he wasn't sure of what Yusuf had said, even if Ezio had been in Constantinople a while. He had picked up a few Turkish words, such as _efendim _as sir and _adi herif_ for bastard, but the second one wasn't as important. Although, that last word sounded familiar. _Güzel_. _Ah, yes_.He only shook his head, deciding against telling her when he remembered: beautiful.

"Does it really matter, Ari?" Ezio said instead, tucking a piece of her loose, dark hair behind her ear.

"Ezio, don't jump around it." Arianna snapped hotly, stepping out of the circle of his arms.

"I don't know what it means, _morosa_." He assured, only half-lying as he spread his hands innocently.

Arianna set her jaw, her will not to cry rather strong. She huffed out a long breath, her fists tensed against her hips. Ezio put his hands on her shoulders, rubbing gently at her stiffened muscles.

"Arianna, what happened?" He tried again, when he suddenly thought of something. "What did he do to you? Did he harm you?"

The younger Assassin shook her head. Ezio brought a finger under her chin, forcing her to look up at him. When she did, she was chewing on her bottom lip with sad, watery eyes. Then, in a single sob of surrender, Arianna cried out. Her arms flew about his neck as she dug her face back into the warm, safe crook of his shoulder. She was shaking, tearing rolling down her cheeks at an alarming rate. Ezio wrapped his arms around her, hugging her tightly to him as he murmured words of comfort.

"He..." Arianna started, her voice muffled in Ezio's clothing.

Ezio pulled back slightly, bringing a finger under her chin to have her look at him. His heart nearly broke at her expression. Her eyes were crinkled and red with tears, her cheeks damp and warm. She released a shaky breath, her whole body racking with it.

"Oh, _Papà_." She whispered, dipping her head down briefly before he forced it back up gently. "He-he, there was..." She was struggling, her eyes darting around him and her hands gesturing randomly.

Ezio took her hands between his own, kissing her fingertips that popped up between. She appeared to take strength in his touch as Arianna closed her eyes and took a deep, full breath. When she looked back at her father, he jerked his head towards the corner of cushions. He tugged her hands, walking her over to the cushions. Arianna nearly collasped onto them, her eyes distant as tears began to well in them again.

"There was someone else."

Ezio started, not expecting her to speak. And that was the last thing he expected her to say.

"Wh-what? What do you mean, child?"

Arianna's face contorted, her lips rising in an ugly sneer. Her eyes became hard, and vemon seeped into her voice.

"He was _married_." She hissed, spitting out the words as if she just ate something very unpleasant. "Excuse me, _he is married_."

"Married?" Ezio paused, a bit puzzled. "Do you mean to...someone else other than you?"

"_Gesù__Cristo_, Ezio, yes!" Arianna shouted, throwing her hands in the air. "He was engaged to her when we first met..." Her voice got softer then, her hands lowering back into her lap to wriggle restlessly. "I was just some-some side fling for him. I-I suppose I meant nothing to him at all..."

Her eyes glazed over quickly, the tears spilling over even faster. Arianna looked away, her throat burning as she tried to fight back the waterworks. Ezio was at her side in seconds, pulling her into him comfortly. Her head rested on his shoulder, her fingers clutching the midnight blue fabric of his gear.

There was a lot he wanted to say then about Frederico. Oh boy, was there a _lot_ he wanted to say. Like, how much of a dirty pig he was, and how dare the _quel figlio__piccolo__insolente__di una cagna_ break his little girl's heart like this, playing with her for all these years. If he ever saw that _bastardo_ again...

"He's in Spain, you said?" Ezio finally asked, Arianna's sobs having faded away to soft hiccups.

Arianna could only nod, her hair brushing against Ezio's chin. He rubbed his hands over her back, his mind racing with rage.

"That little _cazzo_ is lucky he's so far away." He cursed softly and was rewarded with a short laugh from Arianna.

"You're telling me," She muttered, her system now seemingly free of the tears. "If I didn't send him away, I knew one of us would have ended up killing him. It was for his own good."

"Still would be nice to kick him in the _pene_, though. Maybe even just cut it off completely..."

"Stop giving me ideas."

Ezio laughed, and the sound of it filled Arianna with a happiness. She snuggled deeper into him, his mere presence giving her that gentle comfort that his touch always did. Her eyes were still red and itchy, but the tears had managed to come to a stand still, thank goodness.

Her mind began to wander, coming back to rest on that digusting pig of an Assassin, who actually had a very handsome face and striking eyes and an impressive physique...

"Ezio," Arianna murmured in a soft but strong voice, her fingers curling into the fur lining his shoulders.

"Hm?" Her father answered absentmindly, his own fingers weaving between the strands of her chocolate brown hair.

She leaned out of his embrace to look him in the eye. Ezio looked at his daughter expectantly, his brows raising as a grin began to spread across her beautiful face. Arianna tilted her head towards the door, her grin breaking out into a suggestive smile.

"That Yusuf friend of yours..." The Assassin began, her cheeks flushing red with a rather adorable cute coyness.

Ezio, however, did not wish to see that cute coyness in his daughter's eyes. His face became hard, his lips pursing in total disapproval.

"No." He rumbled with authority as he crossed his arms stiffly. "It didn't seem that you liked him that much, anyway."

"Oh, come on." Arianna argued, her lips drooping into a pout. "You of all people should understand that I need someone right now. Like, _need_ someone-"

Her father cried out in dismay, surprising her as she realized that Ezio did not want to hear of Arianna's sexual needs. It reminded her that he was, indeed, her father. And it also gave her plenty of leverage that she certainly planned on exploiting. Arianna gave him a smirk, leaning forward and opening her mouth to explain-

"For the love of God, just-just _go_." Ezio shouted, exasperated and desperate to stay away from the topic of his daughter's one night stands. "And make sure I don't hear anything about it. And I mean _anything_."

Arianna turned her smirk into a genuine smile, rushing forward to kiss her father on his stubbly cheek. She bounced up and dashed to the door. The young Assassin paused with her hand on the knob, looking over her shoulder with those bright eyes of her mother's. It gave Ezio's heart a start to see her in that dim light. It was like Cristina was standing there, not their love child. A tear threatened to fall from the corner of his eye, but the older man held it at bay.

_My Cristina, my flower..._

"I promise," Arianna assured with a flashing smile, pulling Ezio back from his thoughts. "I'll search for you tomorrow afternoon or so, alright?"

"Will you be returning to Roma soon, _il mio fiore_?" He asked of her, half hoping the answer to be no.

Her smile faltered, and her eyes darted away nervously as her reason for coming to him came rushing back.

"We still haven't really talked about those keys and seeing the past, Ezio..." Her voice was beginning to take on a hint of anxiety. "I mean, are you sure you are well? Maybe you should return with me, just for a bit-"

"I cannot do that, _mia cara_." Ezio replied a bit harshly as he stood up. "I must finish this task." He paused, knowing that his next words would sting, but they had to be said. "There is nothing else."

And, they did indeed cause Arianna to wince. She frowned, turning her head away and swallowing roughly. Her hand fell from the door knob, darting up to tug her hood securely over her face, hidding her features from her father. Ezio watched her do so with a hint of guilt, but he _had_ to finish this.

"Alright then, Ezio." Arianna said roughly, wrapping her hand back around the knob. "I'll just leave for Roma right after my escapades then, hm?"

"Arianna..."

"_Ti amo, padre._" She said in farewell, yanking the door open and flooding the chamber with the harsh, midday sunlight.

"_Figlia_," Ezio begged, causing her to pause in the doorway and only let him see her dark outline. "Please, I can explain everything when you come back, which I hope you do."

Arianna turned her cowled-head to look at him. She gave a dramatic sigh after a long pause, but only nodded her head in response before she was out the door. It closed with a loud bang, shrouding the chamber back into dim shadows.

Ezio released his own pent-up sigh, collasping down onto one of the cushions wearily. He rubbed his face and threw his head back, suddenly trying to not think about what his daughter and Yusuf would be doing in a few minutes.

_Dio mio..._

Needing to be distracted wholly, Ezio bounced back up and began to dig through his desk. It didn't take long to find what he was looking for. It was where he kept it always, under the secret compartment in the top left drawer. The Assassin popped out the false bottom, revealing the pair of circular keys that Ezio had discovered. His fingers brushed across them, the lights beginning to pulsate before pulling back into the past.


End file.
